Ozone generators are known which employ corona discharge to produce ozone from oxygen by action of oxygen atoms on oxygen molecules. The generators typically employ voltages in excess of 20,0000 volts and frequencies of 50 to 5,000 Hz. The high voltage transformers and the general geometry of the generators is large and they are difficult to construct and maintain. Accordingly, such ozone generators are typically assembled by hand thereby causing them to be expensive and difficult to produce in large quantities.
Overall, such generators are not adaptable for the manufacture on a high throughput basis which would be required for use of the ozone generator in an electrical apparatus for retail consumer sale. Further, such ozone generators are not suitable for inclusion in consumer appliances due to their large size and geometry.